Aetheria
by blueprimrose
Summary: Blaine's a really introverted guy who's always been perfectly content with living in his own small imaginary world. But what will happen when he starts having feelings for one of his fantasies?
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

The slightest touch of Kurt's lips on his forehead felt like paradise to Blaine. Actually, every small interaction he had with him felt wonderful and made his heart swell. But then he heard somebody calling his name in the distance and turned his head to face his bedroom's door. He frowned when he saw his mum looking at him with the same exasperated expression she always had when she talked to him.

"What do you want?" Blaine knew he was being rude to her, but he couldn't help it. He turned his head back towards his bed, knowing exactly what would expect him: once again, Kurt was gone.

"You always make him disappear like that" the curly headed teen muttered under his breath. His mum didn't replicate.

"Dinner's ready. I've been calling you for the last ten minutes, but you're always in that small world of yours."

_Maybe it's because it's a thousand times better than real life, _Blaine thought. He didn't really bother to answer her before getting up to go to the kitchen.

During the whole meal, he stayed silent, grumbling something every now and then that neither of his parents could quite catch.

They were used to this. Over the years, they eventually understood that no matter how hard they tried, their son would always prefer spending long hours in his room, fantasizing over legendary creatures, non-existent people, imaginary places… - anything, actually, rather than having what ordinary people would define a _social life._

As the years passed by, his parents learnt to accept his personality and his oddities without questioning them, which was wonderful, but sometimes Blaine wished they would actually try to understand him: as much as he enjoyed being alone, that didn't mean he liked being almost completely ignored. And even though he spent a great part of his life in his own world, he couldn't help but notice the glances of aggravation that his mum and dad often exchanged when he would barely talk to them despite their efforts to have a conversation with him. But then he would just go back to his room and everything would be fine again, as he sheltered in his imagination.

Of course, this habitude of his led Blaine to be kind of emarginated, and at the age of 17, the boy never truly had a real friend, at least not one he could do normal things like his peers. And sure enough he'd never been involved in a relationship. At first he thought he might just not be interested in having a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, for what matters. He found himself searching articles about sexuality on the net and came to the conclusion he was probably asexual – and it was fine by him. If anything, that meant he could concentrate even more on his fantasies without having to worry about the _needs _other teenagers had to deal with.

But then, Kurt came.

Blaine never seemed to really have control of his reveries. He always had the impression that all the weird figures that he came across with just happened to be visiting him. Some of his daydreams were recurrents, and came back periodically, others just showed once and then never returned. But Kurt, Kurt was different.

He appeared for the first time one cold winter's night. Even though it was Christmas break, Blaine had gone to sleep quite early because of a headache that was killing him. It was about 4 am when he suddenly jerked awake for apparently no reason, and was greeted by two piercing blue eyes that were staring at him. It was an ethereal looking boy, with chestnut hair and pale skin. From what he could see in the dimming light of the moon, Blaine found him breathtakingly beautiful and felt his heart beating a bit faster as he just kept staring into his eyes. This was the most well-defined fantasy he had ever had, and for a moment he thought that maybe he wasn't dreaming this time, maybe there really was a person in front of him, but then he reached out to touch his face, and found.. well, nothing. He sighed, then quickly shaked his head. What the hell was happening to him? The fact that he couldn't touch any of his imaginary visitors had never represented a problem for him – he was usually perfectly content with observing them while they had long conversations and shared stories with each other. But this time he found himself wishing that this particular guy was real, and that he could actually touch him, hold him, or even lean in and kiss him. …whoa. Where did that come from? Being attracted to someone was definitely something new to Blaine. He was lost in his thoughts for a moment, until the figure in front of him – he was sitting on the edge of his bed, the teen noticed – started talking. His voice left Blaine even more astonished. It was so charmingly musical that every word he pronounced sounded like the beginning of a new fascinating melody. Nothing else could compare to it. And just like that, Blaine knew he was in love.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's notes: okay so first of all thank you so much for following this story, I didn't even expect anyone to read it, honestly, and the idea came out of nowhere so I wasn't sure how he would turn out. I even got some reviews, and that's so amazing, wow. This is gonna be a short chapter, because I just wanted to get started and this is the way he turned out.

I just need to say a couple of things:

If I manage to write regularly, I think I will update every Monday, but that can change because I honestly can't guarantee anything, sorry. Then I have to warn you that English is not my first language so I'm afraid there might be mistakes, but I'll try and be careful. Oh and in this fic, Blaine is the same age as Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Puck and the original members of Glee club. Because it's my fic and I don't want Blaine to wait too much to graduate.

Okay that's all, enjoy (:

* * *

After that night, Kurt quickly became part of Blaine's life – such a consistent part of his life that he couldn't seem to stop thinking of him, whenever he was and whatever he was doing. His lack of attention in class started getting worse and worse, until he started having real issues with some subjects. When his teachers informed his parents of his current situation, Celia and James Anderson had to admit their son had an actual problem, and they had to do something about it. So they sent him into therapy, which didn't really help because Blaine had feelings for this imaginary boy, and nobody really understood it. He tried explaining it to mrs Kings, his therapist, but he only managed to weird her out, and to get sent to another doctor who apparently was famous all over the country for his studies in psychotherapy, but didn't succeed in finding out what was wrong with him either.

Over the years Blaine kept changing therapists, but after his first experiences he just stopped trying to explain what he felt for that peculiar boy who by then had begun to come visit him every night. After all, it was only a figment of his imagination. Blaine himself had to remind himself that he wasn't real, every now and then. He didn't even have a name – it was the curly-headed teen that called him Kurt.

They spent most of the time just talking – Kurt would tell him about his world, a perfect place populated by the weirdest creatures, and then ask Blaine about his. That was what made the boy realize he didn't really have anything to tell him, since he'd always spent most of his life hidden in his room, and then he started wishing he had more things to talk about, and initiated going out more and even making some friends, just to make the guy he considered the love of his life happy. Kurt would chuckle after hearing Blaine telling about the troubles some mates of his ended up getting in so often, especially Sam Evans and Noah Puckerman, who apparently were the only ones who didn't find him too weird and genuinely enjoyed hanging out with him. Sam, in particular, was the one Blaine liked the most: he was always really kind and even though he wasn't so brilliant, always managed to make him smile with his silly impressions. Hadn't it been for Kurt, Blaine was almost sure he would have developed a crush on him: after all he was handsome, with his long blond hair and those big lips of his that somehow looked good on his face, and well, he also had a nice body. Most of the girls considered Noah very attractive too, but Blaine wasn't really into the bad guy look. Anyway, the two guys were both in Glee club, so Blaine ended up joining too, and that gave him enough funny anecdotes for a lifetime. Those were his favourites, because they were the ones Kurt enjoyed the most: while the teen talked, he wouldn't stop giggling and asking questions, especially about the songs the guys performed. Sometimes he would ask Blaine to sing for him.

Blaine loved spending time with Kurt, but lately the more he did, the sadder he got. He realized that the ethereal boy could never actually be part of his life, and that hurt. A lot. Sometimes he would cry and wonder if maybe he should go back to have no friends and shelter in his world as often as possible. He felt like he was betraying his personal dream. But everytime he had a breakdown, Kurt would come to him and reassure him, and even though of course he couldn't touch him, Blaine swore he could _feel _his arms around him.

In the end, Kurt represented a turning point in Blaine's life, in every sense. He would always be there when he needed him, to encourage and give him enough strenght to face whatever problems were hunting him. He was the reason Blaine stopped being completely apart from the rest of the world, and eventually, his parents let him give up his theurapetic sessions. Thanks to Kurt, there were times when his life looked almost _normal._

* * *

"And 5, 6, 7, 8... hands up and clap clap clap! Hands down , turn around, little jump... yeah, yeah, good job guys!" Mr Schuester wiped the sweat off his brow with a handkerchief while he continued watching the members of New Directions rehearse the coreography for sectionals on the stage of the McKinley High School auditorium. They were all doing great, at least until Quinn tripped over Artie's wheelchair and caused Santana to fall. She didn't hurt herself, fortunately, but the small accident was followed by five minutes of total mess in which everyone desperately tried to keep her away from Quinn while the cheerleader shouted something in Spanish. Blaine wanted to know what _cosas malas_ exactly meant, but he knew it wasn't exactly the time to ask her. When she finally calmed down, they all went back to rehearsals like nothing happened: that was how things worked in Glee club, where they were all perfectly fine with insanity. For a second, Blaine thought that if he told them about his fantasies, they wouldn't judge him, but then he let go of that thought. Nobody ever accepted him with all his peculiarities. He sighed, and that caught Sam's attention.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Uh?" Blaine blinked a couple of times before coming back to reality. "Oh, mmh, nothing. I'm just, erm... tired. I'm not really used to... well, this."

"I feel you, bro. Rehearsals before competitions are the worst for my back muscles." He smiled.

_Maybe he's the right person to talk to. You could try and open up with him. After all, he's your best friend. _Blaine thought. He took a deep breath.

"Yeah, actually, there's something else that's kind of bothering me... I was just think-"

"Sam, Blaine, would you please stop chattering and stay focused on your steps? Follow my lead, please." Schuester reproved them. Blaine just nodded at him and shutted his mouth, remaining silent for the rest of the afternoon.

"See you tomorrow!" was all he said to Sam before going home.

_So much for opening up._


	3. Chapter 2

Author's nothes: to the anon that reviewed the first chapter, thank you so much for your words and believe me when I say I don't really know how I came up with this idea, it just hit me out of nowhere.

Also, I apologize for not uploading last week, but as you can imagine, this week wasn't a good one, and I really didn't feel like writing. I'm sorry.

Once again, the chapter's short, but I really don't seem to have control on the length. I guess it's part of my writing style, I don't know. I hope it won't disappoint you.

* * *

When Blaine got home dinner wasn't ready yet, so he just went to his room and turned on the computer to check his inbox: he always did, even though he usually didn't recieve many e-mails. That day he found four new messages: two were just spam, one was from Rachel Berry (it was the usual e-mail about how she had the perfect idea for a solo etc etc: he closed it after reading the first sentences), but the third one was actually a surprise: it was from Cooper. He opened it, suddenly really interested in whatever his brother had to tell him.

_Hi Blainey!_

_Okay, okay, I know I shouldn't call you that, Blaine. I can imagine you rolling your eyes at that nickname, but I can't help myself, it's my favourite. _

_You're probably wondering why I wrote you an e-mail instead of calling you . I hope I didn't alarm you! I just wanted to talk to my little brother, and I'm saving my voice for an audition (I might get a part on Criminal Minds! Isn't it exciting?)_

_So, how have you been lately? The last time I phoned mum she told me you're a lot happier these days. Is there any reason in particular, jitterbug? You should keep me more informed about the details in your life. I can understand if you don't enjoy talking to those old ass parents of ours, but I'd be glad to know more about what happens to you. Mum said you made some new friends at school . It was high time you opened up a bit. Why don't you tell me about them? Did you join some club? Do you actually go out with them sometimes?_

_Not that I'll judge you if you don't, let me be clear. One step at a time, right? Believe me when I say this things make me proud of you. As _opposed_ to most people, I understand why you've always preferred your room to the rest of the world. Humanity sucks, man. Remember that time those kids at my school threw me in the dumpsters? It wasn't even the first time they bullied me like that, just because I was smart enough to know already what I wanted to do with my life and avoided wasting my time with them. And now look where I am! One day I'll be one of the most famous actors in the USA and they'll eat their hands because they had the chance to be my friends and didn't take it. Ha!_

_Sorry, I'm rambling. How weird of me, huh? Anyway, this e-mail doesn't actually have a point. Just answer me soon. As impossible as it seems, life in LA can be boring, sometimes._

_ Coop_

Blaine didn't really like communicating in that way, but he made an effort, because Cooper's interest warmed his heart. He began to type his answer, ending up late for dinner.

_Hello Coop,_

_I'm not gonna lie, receiving an e-mail from you actually surprised me, since I'm well aware of how much you hate writing. It must run in the family. But it also made me really happy._

_And I'll be glad to fulfill your curiosity. Yes, I actually made some new friends, and I joined Glee club, which is wonderful because_

But at that point he was interrupted by a light weight on his shoulder. He turned around immediately, to find Kurt, standing in front of him, his left hand still lingering on him. He wasn't really touching him, of course, but Blaine could just sensehis presence, and it made him so calm and content.

"Hi." The ethereal boy whispered. Then he seemed to notice the lit up screen behind him and became thoughtful. "Did I interrupt you? I could just... I don't know, come back later?"

This insecurity was totally new to Blaine.

"Don't worry, it wasn't anything important." He hurried to close the open tab after saving the e-mail as a draft and then just turned off the computer. When he faced Kurt again, the boy was still looking at him tentatively.

"Hey, did you hear me?" the curly headed teen said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I don't even know where all these doubts came from." Kurt smiled and let his shoulders slump a little, in a gesture of relaxation.

"Why don't you stay for a while? We can talk a bit until mum doesn't call me to eat." He motioned for him to sit on his bed. The boy nodded and did so.

"How were rehearsals today?" he asked, his argentine voice louder.

"Exhausting." Blaine stated, sitting down next to him. "But I had fun, and for a moment, I even considered telling Sam about..." he paused, gesturing between them "well, this. My, mmh... my other world."

Kurt looked alarmed. "Are you sure he wouldn't, you know... freak out? Like everyone else usually does?"

Blaine sighed. "No, I'm not, but he's my best friend, Kurt, and I figured that I should be able to confide in him. He's honestly the kindest person I know, and, like everyone else in the club, doesn't seem to mind too much about his friends' eccentricity. But the fact that I want to talk to him more doesn't mean it's easy. Today's try was totally vain."

He reached out for Kurt's hand, wishing once again he could actually take it. The boy's fingers intertwined with his, but it certainly wasn't like holding hands with a – well, with a real person. But he didn't want to think about it in that moment. Kurt's presence was enough to reassure him in times like these.

"Blaine, don't worry too much about it." the boy responded, seemingly having gained his usual sureness back. "It's okay to take your time with these things. Especially given the reactions you got in the past."

Blaine knew he was right. He always was. But he couldn't help feeling helpless. It was in his nature, probably.

"So, why don't you tell me about the songs you're preparing? When are they gonna give you a solo, huh?" Kurt smirked.

Blaine huffed. "Oh, c'mon, I'm not good enough to get a solo..."

Just as soon as Kurt opened his mouth to contradict him like he always did when he tried to belittle his talent, they heard three knocks on the door.

"Dinner's ready" his father announced.

"Coming!" Blaine answered quickly. He got up and left his room.

"I love you." He murmured, looking at Kurt one last time beore closing the door behind him.

The boy didn't answer. He never said it back.

* * *

thank you so much for the reviews! Please keep leaving me comments, it really helps me because otherwise I'm afraid I'd be too lazy and just stop writing.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's notes: uhmmm hello! I'm so sorry about the delay guys, I hope nobody thought I had abandoned this fic because I would never do that - there's nothing worse than abandoned fics, I've been there too, sigh.

Sooo I can only apologize for making you wait so long for this chapter, I just didn't feel like writing at all for months, but now I'm fine and actually feel inspired again so it's all good, don't worry.

I can't tell you when's the next update, tho, because school started (unfortunately) and that means I'm gonna be busy at least six days a week. I promise I'll do my best and won't wait months tho!

I love you all.

* * *

The next day, during lunchtime, Blaine had found himself once again lost in his thoughts and had stopped listening to what Sam and Puck were talking about, but when Puck mentioned a friend of theirs who had moved to New York and transferred schools at the end of sophomore year thanks to a scholarship, something caught his attention.

"I'm sorry" the boy interrupted his friends "what's his name again?"

Sam looked at him quizzically for a moment, before answering: "Kurt. Why are you asking?"

"No reason in particular." Blaine murmured, trying to mantain a deadpan expression. He felt like his head was spinning: he had heard right. That meant nothing, because of course there had to be many people with that name, but the teen couldn't help being suddenly interested in the guy. He had to find a way to know more about him, without raising suspects. He thought that maybe he could talk to Rachel later. That girl had a really big mouth, and was also a huge gossiper, so she literally knew everything about everyone. Satisfied with his plan, Blaine went back to listening to the bos, who had started talking about a possible new musical number inspired by the Rolling Stones, involving the rest of the New Directions who were sitting with them. Artie, a huge fan of the band, was listing his favourite songs with sparkling eyes, while doing his best to ignote an angry Tina who was complaining loudly about the lack of female band in the world music scene, and Brittany, who was blabbering nonsense about how if she ever found a band she would have called the Rolling Ducks because it was more funny or something like that. Blaine smiled, joining the discussion. These were his friends now, and they never failed to amuse him.

After the last bell rang, Blaine found Rachel by her locker. Hearing footsteps, she turned around and smiled widely as the boy approached her.

"Hi, B!" she exclaimed. Blaine wondered why she had already given him a nickname, since they weren't such close friends yet, but tried not to think about it too much.

"Hi, hmm, Rach." he answered, hesitantly. Then he wasted no time asking her about Kurt, who apparently had been in New Directions before he moved to the Big Apple. Her smile never faltered while she talked about how he had been – and still was, even though they didn't see each other so often, of course – his best friend and one of the brightest and kindest people she knew, but Blaine noticed the way her eyes got sadder and sadder while she kept talking.

"Do you know why he moved so far away? Puck told me he got a scholarship and moved in with his aunt, if I'm not wrong, but what lead him to leave all his friends and his family behind before the end of high school? It must have been hard for him." Blaine still wasn't sure why he was so curious about this guy's story, but he wanted to know more.

This time the smile disappeared completely from Rachel's face. She stayed silent for a moment.

"It's okay if you don't wanna answer me. Maybe my question was too personal." The boy hastened to say.

"It is kind of personal, but it's okay if you wanna know. You're a nice guy – actually, I think you would have helped him if you two had become friends before, well , before he started skipping class as often as he could." Rachel lowered her voice. "But when things here started getting so bad for him, he was a sophomore and we were all only freshmen , we couldn't really do anything for him."

"What do you mean exactly? What happened to him?"

"He had been bullied since his first weeks of school by some jocks from junior and senior year, and all his friends – me included, I have to admit – were too young and unpopular to do something about it. Then, in April, or maybe May, I don't remember, the situation got way worse, and one of the bullies – his name was David Karofsky, and seriously, he was such a fucking asshole – started shoving him into the lockers and beating him up daily, causing him a lot of bruises, and then he threatened him of death. "

Blaine didn't doubt her for a second – if Rachel Berry insulted someone without hesitation, you could be sure the person deserved it. She wasn't the kind of girl who sweared a lot. He was pretty disgusted by this guy too, and he didn't even know him.

"So even if he wasn't happy to leave everyone he loved, he realized transferring was the only solution. His dad didn't have enough money to pay for a private school even nearby Lima, but his voice was what saved him : he was so talented he obtained a scholarship in a prestigious New York high school which is famous for its music program, and at that point he had no reason to stay here. If i didn't know the real reason why he left, I'd even be envious – I'd give an arm to live in Manhattan."

Blaine couldn't help feeling sorry for this Kurt guy – he surely hadn't had an easy life. He hoped he was fine now, in his terrific new school, finally far away from his bullies. From what Rachel told him, he thought Kurt was a person he would get along with, and he felt a bit disappointed because he would have liked to meet him.

"Oh but I can give you his email address if you want! I'm sure he'd like to meet you too." Said Rachel. He had said the last part out loud without realizing it.

He didn't really know how it happened, but ten minutes later he was walking home, with a way to contact the guy he inexplicably cared so much about written on a piece of paper in his pocket.

* * *

soooo if you still feel nice and wanna drop me a review it would make me really happy and maybe help me write faster! Thank you in advance, lovelies.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's nothes**: so here's chapter 4! see, I didn't make you wait for too long this time (:

thank you so much to everyone for the reviews, if you keep leaving me such nice messages I really feel more inspired and willing to write so ;) (is it just me or do winky faces always look really creepy? I apologize)

mmh, I don't think I have anything else to say! Enjoy!

* * *

The only problem was that Blaine had no idea how to even begin to write an email to a guy he didn't know, and he was terrified to make a bad impression on him. So he ended up procrastinating, and a week after the talk with Rachel, the piece of paper with the email address was still on his nightstand, where he had dropped it as soon as he had got home. He couldn't exactly pinpoint why he was so afraid, but he felt like this was an important chance and he didn't wanna waste it.

Saturday night came fast and found Blaine in his room, staring at the address from where he was sitting on the bed, hoping _his _Kurt would come visit him and maybe give him some precious advice about what to do. Sam and Mike had organized a bowling night and the whole glee club was invited, but he didn't really feel like going out, since it had been a busy week and he just missed having time for himself. He hadn't been alone with his fantasies in a couple of days.

Just as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes to find a bit of relief for his acking back (Sam was right, glee rehearsals really killed his muscles), he heard the argentine voice he knew so well saying: "good evening, B." He opened his eyes abruptly and found Kurt sitting in front of him, with his legs crossed.

The ethereal boy looked a bit worried for a moment. "Did I wake you up?"

"no, no, don't worry, angel. I was waiting gor you." Blaine felt a smale spreading on his face, which was immediatelly reciprocated by Kurt.

"That's good then." He became thoughtful again, before adding: "Actually, I'm not alone tonight. A friend of mine asked if she could come along. Is it okay?"

"Sure, it's fine by me. You know I like having visitors." Blaine hadn't finished talking when a woman with dark blonde hair and bright green eyes appeared in a corner of the room.

"Hello, darling." She greeted him with a thick English accent. "I'm Leanne. I asked Kurt, here, if I could come visit you with him because he told me you might need some advice. Was he right?"

Blaine felt instantly relieved. He should have known. Kurt was always there when he needed him.

"Absolutely." He affirmed.

"Care to share your issues with us?" asked the woman.

"Yeah, what's troubling you?" Kurt added.

Blaine took a deep breath and started explaining the whole situation to his two visitors. Then he proceeded to ask them for help with the email he was going to write.

"I believe" said Leanne, after thinking about it for a moment "that you should just try to be honest. Write some simple phrases, don't let your insecurities hold you back: be completely open about the reason why you're writing to him, and see if he accepts you. If he doesn't even take a bit of time to listen to you and understand what you're telling him, and he's – I know that's what scares you the most – let's say, quick to judge you, it means he's not actually worth it."

"But what if he thinks I'm a total freak? I mean, I guess you know I felt so interested in him because... well..." Blaine hesitated.

"...He reminds you of me?" Kurt spoke softly.

"Yeah." The teen admitted. "I can't come clean to him about my reveries, not so soon, at least. It's not something I can talk about so light-heartedly, you know."

"I think you're right, maybe you should wait to tell him about your little own world. But I'm convinced that what Leanne was trying to say, in fact, is that you should be honest about the sympathy you felt towards him." The woman nodded along with his words. "Because that's also what it's about, isn't it?"

"I guess so, yeah." Blaine ran a hand through his curls absent-mindedly. He knew that tonight his visitors were basically a personification of his own conscience, so he couldn't lie to them just as much as he couldn't lie to himself.

In the end, Leanne and Kurt stayed with Blaine for another hour and a half, talking about pretty much everything that came up to the teen's mind, before he started to feel really tired and decided it was time to head to bed. He wondered if the woman would come back sometime, because she was lovely and motherly and a really good listener, ultimately all he needed his actual mum to be. He sighed and tried to focus on happier thoughts, like the fact he was much more confident in writing _to the other Kurt _now. He decided that would be the first thing he'd do the next morning.

He finally fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

He didn't manage to stick to his plans, tho, and all because of one noah puckerman, who decided to show up at his house at 10 am because he absolutely _had to _accompany him car shopping.

"I mean , you told me about how you and your father spent a summer fixing a – what was it again? A Prius? Anyway, it's clear that you are an expert, and I can only afford second-hand vehicles, so you're the perfect person to help me choose one. " It was clear his friend wouldn't have taken a no for an answer, not even if Blaine had tried to explain he wasn't so good as he thought, so the boy just nodded, got changed quickly, and accepted a ride on Puck's motorcycle because he wasn't in the mood of driving.

It took them the whole morning, and when he was finally back home it was time for lunch, so by the time he finished and went to his bedroom, it was past two pm. As soon as he turned on his computer, he went straight to his email account and was about to start writing, when a window opened alerting him he had a new message. He clicked on it, and was taken aback for a moment.

The email was from Kurt Hummel.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: **argh, I didn't mean to make you wait so long for this chapter! I've just been busy with school and whenever I had free time I didn't really feel like writing because I just wanted to take a break from everything. I'm sorry.

Please keep reviewing, the nice messages some of you left me really made me wanna write, and I wanna get better, so critics are always welcome too. Thank you in advance!

* * *

_Dear Blaine, _

_this might be awkward, since we don't know each other and well, let's be real, I'm not an excellent writer.I don't even know where to start, so I'll just, you know, try not to think too much about what I'm typing. _

_I got a call from Rachel about a week ago, and she told me she wasn't sure why and how things got there, but she gave my email address to a guy with whom she's just started being friends. I was a bit surprised, to say the least, but I was fine with it, especially once she told me about the conversation you two had about me. I never say no when it comes to making new friends. So I waited, expecting to receive an email from you in a few days. But it's been six days (I guess) and I got nothing, so I decided to make the first move (decision I'll probably regret as soon as I click on 'send'). _

_So, hi. I'm Kurt Hummel, which you already know, and I'm currently attending my first year of college at NYU. It's very nice here, I have a lot of friends, an annoying roommate named Kate (I love her, but she was reading over my shoulder so she deserved it) and a cat named Donatella who's the apple of my eye (yes, I named her after Donatella Versace – you can laugh if you want). I'm a sarcastic and witty person with very little patience and an amazing sense of fashion. In fact I work as an intern at . _

_I think that's all I have to say about me. I hope I didn't sound too confident or stupid and that you won't think I'm an asshole and change your mind about all of this. Pleasew write me back. I would love to be your friend. _

_Take care,_

_ Kurt_

As he finished reading the email, Blaine mentally cursed himself: he had definitely waited too long to write to Kurt, and ended up making a bad impression on him. He hoped he was still on time to make up for it, and he immediately started writing an answer.

_Hello Kurt,_

_I'm really sorry about not contacting you sooner, but I didn't expect Rachel to tell you she gave me your address and honestly I was a bit araid and didn't really know how to explain the reason why I asked her about you, in first place. I just wanted to find the right words, and I'm super anxious about this kind of things, so I procrastinated. I hope you didn't think too badly of me. I'm just really insecure, as you may have imagined by now._

_The thing is, I just heard a lot about you from the oldest New Directions members, and I couldn't help but feel some kind of connection between me and you. I can't really explain it, also bexcause I don't consider myself a great writer either (but I actually think you are! I loved your email. Really!) and I'm making a big effort at the moment. _

_So well, I would loveto be your friend too. I don't know what Rachel told you about me, but I'm gonna introduce myself now. _

_I'm Blaine Anderson, a senior at McKinley High School, and until this year I'm pretty sure no one was even aware of my existence, except maybe for my parents, but thast's okay because it was mostly my fault. I was a really introverted person. No, I think introverted is an euphemism. And I'm still very shy, but lately things got better and there have been some changes in my lie that made me realize I just needed to let myself go a little, which is why I finally decided to join glee club and I managed to make some friends. Music is my passion, it's always been, but I've always had the tendence to lock myself up in my own little world and I didn't think I needed anything other than me and my thoughts and well, fantasies. I used to fantasize a lot, and I still do. I hope you won't think I'm too weird._

_There's not much more to say about my life. I have a brother who's five years older than me and lives in Los Angeles. He dreams of being a Hollywood star. I dream of being a musician, so I'd really like to get into NYADA with Rachel next year. She seems quite determined to get in, and so am I. I know I can count on her for a help with my audition. I love playing the piano so maybe my performance will include that. I'm not sure, but there's time to figure it out. Oh god, now I'm rambling, sorry. _

_Can I ask you why you decided to attend NYU? Didn't you try to get into Tisch at least? I mean, Tina told me about how good your voice was and how much you loved singing, so I'm just wondering. Did you change your mind, or do you just like fashion more? Forgive me if I'm asking you so many questions, it's just that you sound like an interesting personand that made me curious._

_If you wanna know anything else about me, don't hesitate to ask in your next email._

_Until next time,_

_ Blaine_

He clicked on 'send' and layed back on the chair, taking deep breaths. This was it. There was no turning back now.

He got up to go to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea and take his mind off everything. He was getting too nervous.

* * *

A couple of hours later, in an apartment in New York, Kurt got home from work and ran straight to his bedroom to turn on his computer and check his inbox. A huge smile spread on his face as he yelled "Kate! He answered me! He finally answered me! I told you I didn't scare him off!"

"Wonderful! Pop the champagne!" answered the girl from her room.

Kurt laughed and opened the email with a satisfied sigh.


End file.
